The Run Away and the Dragon
by K the Loner
Summary: Beauty and the Beast Fairy Tail Style. Originally a project for school
1. Chapter 1

In the town Magnolia, a fight had just broken out in the pub Fairy Tail and it was caused by none other than Natsu Dragoneel. Fairy Tail is a pretty infamous pub known for their fights, but this was the tenth time just that week that a fight was started because of Natsu ever since his father, Igneel, had died eight years ago. Even though his father is gone he still tries to look up at the bright side because he still has his mentor Laxus, who decided to take him in after he found out that Igneel had died, and best friend Jellal Frenandes, who tries his best to keep Natsu from starting so many fights. Although things aren't really looking up for Laxus Dreyar, "You started another fight!" he roared anger at the thought of paying for damages again.

"Yeah, but it was all Gray's fault he—" the salmon haired teen started.

"Did you win?" question the spiky haired blond.

"What?" the confused Natsu asked.

"Did you win?" Laxus repeated.

"Of course I won" Natsu laughed along with Laxus.

Laxus would usually be furious, but he was sort of used to all the fighting Natsu did by now and just shrug it off like it was nothing. That's why Natsu liked Laxus he would hardly get mad about anything. During all their laughing they never noticed Jellal was running up to them. "Natsu!" exclaimed Jellal

"Oh, hey man, what's up" Natsu said casually.

"Gramps wants to see you" Jellal said.

"What for, it was just a fight"

"I don't know, but he seemed a little mad"

'Gramps is never mad, no matter how many times I fight in that pub' thought Natsu. "Okay, I'll see you guys later" he said already running towards Fairy Tail. "Gramps!" Natsu yelled kicking open the door as he usually does. "Natsu, my boy come here let's talk" the old short bearded man replied very calmly. 'A little to calm' thought Natsu as he sat on one of the bar stools.

"You're not allowed to come to this pub for two weeks, Natsu" Makarov stated with a little annoyance.

"What, why not?!" shouted Natsu getting everyone in the rooms attention.

"I'm tired of all the fighting and destruction you cause" he replied.

"Fine!" Natsu shouted storming out of the pub. He was to blinded by anger to tell where he was going all he knew was that he was walking. That is until be bumped into a mysterious cloaked figure. "Hey! Watch where you're going" the frustrated Natsu said while getting up.

"What is the world's greatest treasure?" the cloaked figure asked finally getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"What is the world's greatest treasure?" the man repeated.

"Huh, how am I supposed to know that, I don't know, gold I guess" Natsu said thinking about it

"Wrong" the cloaked man stated while taking off his hood to reveal himself. Everyone that saw him gasped and started backing away. The man was revealed to be the evil wizard Zeref, of course Natsu having no idea who this man is just stood there confused. "I will give you another chance, what is the world's greatest treasure?" he said.

"I said I don't know what the world's greatest treasure is" Natsu yelled getting mad again

"Because of your failure to answer my question I shall curse you. You will take the form of a dragon until you have learned of this world's greatest treasure" Zeref said disappointedly as he casted the spell turning Natsu into a dragon on the spot. Those who say screamed and ran in terror from the monstrous beast that stood in the middle of town. Shocked by everyone's reaction, Natsu decided to leave. Spreading his wings he took flight towards the mountains on the East side of town leaving behind the only people he knew to be his family.

Now while all of that was happening, on the other side of town lived a slightly broken family. It consisted of Jude and Lucy Heartfillia and Lucy's cousin Erza. Ever since Layla Heartfillia, Lucy's mother, died Jude has been neglecting her, but even so Lucy doesn't try and let it get to her because she has Erza, her mother figure, Mirajane Strauss, who visits from time to time and she also has a guardian fairy named Mavis, who always make sure Lucy is going down the right path.

"Oh Mavis, what do I do, I don't want him to ignore me anymore" whined Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy, it's not your fault that you resemble your mother" Mavis says trying to comfort Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, I brought Mira with me, is everything alright Lucy?" Erza asked worried after approaching the two.

"Oh hey Erza, hi Mira, everything is fine I guess" the blond replies

"Is it you dad again?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're here Mira" Lucy says changing the subject.

"Me too, it been a while since I last saw you" Mira say with a smile. The girls then decide to hang out and help Lucy forget about her dad for a while. They watched a couple movies, played a board game or two and, are now just having a girl talk. "He started another fight today" Mira complains.

"Isn't that the ninth fight this week" Lucy comment laughing.

"Actually it's the tenth fight" the red head corrects.

"That boy sure does like to start a lot of fight" says Mavis."That boy sure does like to start a lot of fight" says Mavis. They all ended up laughing at this and made Lucy feel better, but not that much. She was still very upset about her dad even after Mavis was asleep and Erza and Mirajane left. Lucy didn't want to be ignored by her dad anymore, 'he's been ignoring me for too long now and I've had it' she thought as she started to put some supplies and clothes in a backpack. No matter how bad she felt about leaving her dad alone, she wasn't going to back down. 'I'm sure if I leave now I can make it to Mira's place by lunch' she thought exiting the house. As she was walking she started to get the strangest feeling that she was being watched, but she just brushed it off.

**Sorry for any typos and thanks for reading this story. K the Loner out **

**Peace Nerds**


	3. Not a Real Chapter but please read

**This is an apology for leaving u all hanging. Gomennasai, I just seemed to forget about this story so im back and not only have I given you two new chapters but a new story as well, called Lullaby, about Ouran High School Host Club. Hope you enjoy the next two chapters and my new story**

**K the Loner out **

**Peace Nerds **

**Link to Lullaby: s/10807632/1/ l**


	4. Chapter 3

Although the closer she got to town the more that feeling grew, so she ran just incase someone really was following her. She ran as far as her kegs could carry her, which ended up being pretty far because she wasn't even in town by the time she stopped, she was actually on the east end of town closer to the mountains. 'Who ever that was I bet I lost them, but where am I' she thought panting for air. 'I might as well sleep here since I am tired' looking around to check if the coast was clear, Lucy started to lay down on a patch of soft grass falling asleep. Unknown to her something was soaring the skies above. 'I cant believe that I went the wrong way' Natsu thought as got closer to the mountains. He started to look around for a place to sleep and what he found shocked him. Not only did he manage to find a cave, but he also found a girl sleeping on the ground without a care in the world.

'Is this girl crazy, just sleeping on the ground like that' he thought obviously upset at this girls stupidity. 'well I might as well take her to the cave i found so nothing happens to her' with that thought he swooped down, picked her up and headed toward the cave. When he got there he set down gently and lets sleep overcome him. When Lucy woke up that morning you can say she was definitely surprised. "AHHHHHHH!" she screams staring at the now awake beast in front of her.

"Hey, hey calm down will ya" he said sleep lacing his voice

"What am I doing here? What are you going to do to me? Are you going to eat me?" Lucy asked practically hyperventilating

"Hey, first you need to calm do, I'm not going to do anything to you" Natsu says trying to calm down the frantic girl.

"To answer your questions, first off I saw you just sleeping on the ground and I didn't want to leave you there so I brought you here" he started as soon the blond had calmed down.

"Second, I'm not going to do anything to you, okay and last, I'm not going to eat you I don't eat people" he finished as he stomach started grumbling at the mention of food which did not seem to reassure Lucy at all. He then looked down at the girl to see her frightened out of her mind.

"I said I wasn't going to eat you so I won't okay, don't look so scared….." Natsu started.

"Lucy, my name is Lucy Heartfillia" she finished for him.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel, it's nice to meet you Luce" he greeted her.

"Luce?" she question.

"Yeah, my nickname for you, so can you cook because I'm starving" he stated while his stomach grumbled again.

"Yeah, I can but there is nothing for me to cook with" Lucy pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something to cook with" Natsu says as he flies out of the cave. During his search for food he found a lake that was teeming with fish. He somehow managed to gather a lot and take it back to the cave, where Lucy had started a fire. "Why so much fish?" a bewildered Lucy asks.

"I like to eat a lot" Natsu states. She just sat there shaking her head accepting the obvious truth as she started to prepare the fish. As much as Lucy wanted to leave and find Mira's place, she decided to stay and keep the friendly red dragon, that said he wasn't going to eat her, some company. They had talked all day about anything that came to their minds and everything seemed to be perfect and peaceful in the world during that time, but actually it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 4

When Mavis woke up that morning to notice that Lucy was gone, she panicked. So Mavis went out to search for her, after she alerted Erza that their favorite blond was missing. Who in turn freaked out and ran around asking if anyone saw her. "Mira! Have you seen Lucy?" the frantic Erza shouts.

"No I haven't, why do you ask?" asks a curious white haired bartender.

"She's missing that's why, do you thing you can keep an eye out for her?" Erza asks worried out of her mind for her favorite cousin.

"Of course I will, I'll make sure to tell you or Mavis is I see her" Mira says trying to calm down her frantic friend although she is as worried for Lucy as Erza and Mavis was.

"Thank you Mira" she says while exiting the pub, but before she could even make it outside someone bumped into her causing them both to fall. It was none other than Jellal, who is looking for his dearest friend Natsu you hasn't shown u since yesterday afternoon.

"Oh I'm sorry I bumped into you, I'm kind of in a hurry…."he says helping that person up. "Is that you Erza, I haven't seen you in a while"

"Oh hi Jellal, long time no see, but right now isn't a good time to catch up" she says with a faint blush painting her cheeks.

"It's ok I totally understand, by the way have you seen Natsu? He hasn't shown up since yesterday afternoon" the blue haired teen asks

"No, but have you seen Lucy she kind of went missing"

"I haven't, but we could look for the two together, if you want" Jellal questions with a faint blush a well.

"Yeah, come on we don't have much time to waste" Erza says rushing out of the pub with Jellal in tow. A minute or two after they left the doors were practically ripped off their hinges as someone else barged into the infamous pub.


	6. My Apology Please Read

**This is my apology to all of you. I was working on a different story and I totally forgot about this one plz don't hate me. Since the brake is coming up I'll be able to update more to this story and work on my other story with I think you guys will love. Thank you all so much for waiting patiently for me to update this story I really appreciate it and as a bonus to this apology I wrote and song-fic on Soul Eater (called Painkiller) go ahead and read it I will try to update a chapter or two today so just wait a little longer. Im also gonna try something new, so that way I don't forget about you guys. **

**1. Im gonna stay log in at all times**

**2. If you want me to write a story about a certain anime with a certain theme don't be afraid to PM me or write it in the comments **

**3. Don't be afraid to get naggy with me and bother me about not updating (that's y i'll be logged in at all times) **

**Plz help me keep up to date with my own stories cuz if u don't help me remember then i'll forget completely. Once again I'm so srry about forgetting about this story will try to update more often, wish me luck on my Midterms. My no study game on point. **

**** s/10890090/1/Painkiller** Here's the link to Painkiller**

**K the Loner out **

**Peace Nerds**


	7. Chapter 5

"Has any of you seen Natsu anywhere?" He roared with just a tiny hint of worry in his voice.

"No we haven't, but Jellal was just in here a minute ago asking the same thing. He left with Erza to go look for him and Lucy" informs Mira.

"I'll help you look for him though just give me a minute" she says as she got her sister Lisanna to watch the bar.

They searched high and low just like Mavis did a few moments ago. After a couple of hours they were starting to think they would never find their lost friends. Meanwhile the two supposedly lost teens were having the time of their lives becoming the best of friends in only that one day. "Hahahahaha!" Natsu roared "Ok can I ask you a serious question"

"Yeah sure" Lucy says wiping a tear from her eyes

"Why were you sleeping on the ground earlier?"

"Oh" she mutters with sadness in her voice "I kind of ran away from home"

"Why"

"Because papa was hurting because of me so I left"

"But why were you sleeping on the ground"

"I thought someone was following so I ran and hadn't realized I ran so far"

"Ohhh" Natsu murmurs "Don't you have somewhere to stay though"

"Yeah I was heading to my friend M..." She trails off "Ahhh, I totally forgot I was going to Mira's, I have to hurry and get over there" she practically screams searching for her things

"Wait!" He yells making her stop "I don't want you to walk by yourself in the dark, I'll take you" he says preparing for flight.

" Thank you" she whispered getting on his back, a little embarrassed by her outburst while climbing on his back. Now he wasn't too happy about having to never see her again, but he kept quit the whole time. In fact the whole ride was silent. "Ok Luce, we're here" he announced to the distracted blonde

"Oh, uh thanks Natsu"

"No problem, well see ya Luce" says our disappointed dragon

"Wait" he stops letting her continue "This doesn't have to be goodbye, would you be ok with me visiting you"

"Of course, you can visit me anytime you want" he excitedly says "Well see ya later Luce" with that he flew off back to his cave. 'Well I hope Mira is home' Lucy thought as she knocked on the door of Mira's house. "Coming!" Mira yells as she approaches the door. When she opened the door she a wide smile stretched across her face. "Oh dear Mavis, Lucy!" she shout tackling her with a bone crushing hug. Releasing the now blue Lucy, she yells "Where have you been!? We've been looking for you all day!"

"Uh...um...uhh..well" Lucy says struggling to conceal her blush

"Did you meet a guy? Is that what that is?" questions the now smirking sparkling eyed Mira

"What? No...uh well...no of course not" the red faced blond stuttered

"Yeah whatever you say, but I'm so glad your ok"

"Yeah...uh Mira can I live with you" she shyly asks

"What! Why Lucy?" Mavis asked appearing out of nowhere

"Because I dont want to be ignored anymore by papa" she says with a saddened voice

"Aww, of course you can Lucy, come right in" Mira says feeling bad for Lucy. As Mira was getting a room set for Lucy, Mavis went to tell Erza that Lucy is ok, leaving Lucy to her thoughts. '_I wonder if Natsu is ok. I should go visit him tomorrow and keep him company, he did seem lonely and sad when he left. Now that I think about it haven't I heard that name before somewhere. _"Lucy your room is ready!" Mira shouts from the room pulling Lucy out of her thoughts. "Thanks Mira, goodnight" yawned Lucy entering the room.

"No problem, goodnight"

The next day was a very hectic day for Lucy. As soon as she entered Fairy Tail, she was bombarded with questions. She could hardly even open her mouth without another question being thrown at her. "Be quiet!" exclaimed an irritated Erza "Let Lucy speak!"

"Thanks Erza. I'm fine everyone no need to worry, I just got a little lost is all" Lucy says after the pub calmed down. With that everything went back to normal, well except for a worried Laxus and Jellal sitting at the bar. Other than that the day was pretty normal for Lucy, although she couldn't keep the thought of a certain dragon out of her mind. '_I should go visit him, he must be so lonely' _with that thought she left the pub and jogged toward the mountains. "Hey Natsu!" she yelled as soon as she reached the bottom of the mountains

"Hi Luce, I'm coming down" he says with eyes full of happiness.

"I missed you" he said as he landed next to her

"I missed you too, Natsu" she replies handing him food. This has then became a regular thing for the both of them. Meeting up everyday at the base of the mountain around lunch and hanging out. Of course no one really noticed that Lucy would leave everyday at the same time, until about two months after. "Where do you think Lucy goes everyday?" Mira asked to Erza, Mavis, Jellal and Laxus

"Thats a good question, but shouldn't we be more worried about Natsu. No one has seen him for two months" Jellal informs the group

"True, finding Natsu should be our first priority, but I'm worried about where Lucy is going" Mavis says

"Can't you just follow her?" Laxus asked rather annoyed that no one cares that Natsu is still missing

"I can't enter that part of town without permission, its sacred ground" she retorts

"Sacred ground for what" Laxus spits back

"Ok you two back on topic, lets just follow Lucy today to see where she goes and then tomorrow we can all search again for Natsu, agreed?" Mira asks looking around for objections. Getting none they get ready to spy on Lucy. They follow her all the way to the base of the mountains, where they hide behind some bushes. "Natsu I'm here!" they hear Lucy call out

"Who is she talking too" whispers Laxus

"Shhhh, or we'll get caught" Mira hushes. When they turn their attention back to Lucy, they see her and a red dragon talking.

"What the h…!" Jellal shouts only to get tackled

"Shhhh, they'll hear us" Mavis whisper yells

"Too late" says Lucy appearing in front of them with Natsu beside her

"Hehe, Hi Lucy" Mira laughs nervously

"What are you guys doing here?" an angered Lucy asks

"We're spying on you" Erza answers bluntly

"Just come out" Lucy sighed "Introduce yourself" she says looking back to the red colored dragon.

"Hi guys its me Natsu" he says recognizing them

"Is that really you Natsu?" an uncertain Jellal asks

"Yep, its really me, Natsu. I've missed you guys so much!" Natsu exclaims. After the initial shock, everyone runs up to him engulfing him in hugs leaving a very confused Lucy behind. '_Why is everyone so happy to see him. Oh, now I remember, Natsu went missing and this is the same Natsu, no wonder his name sounded familiar' _

"Lucy, you knew Natsu was here the whole time and didn't say anything" Mavis says

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was the same person, sorry" Lucy replies embarrassed

"It's ok Lucy. Natsu, who did this to you?" Mavis asks

"Some evil wizard wearing a black cloak" he replies only to receive gasps from the group in front of him

"Zeref did this to you Natsu? Oh no, how are we going to reverse it?" a concerned Mavis wonders out loud

"He said that I have to learn of the worlds greatest treasure in order to turn back to normal" he says trying to help out

"He'll never turn back!" Laxus yells out

"Natsu, why don't you try coming back home?" Erza suggests

"No, everyone was scared of me. Thats why I left" Natsu states

"Please Natsu, we miss you" Mira pleads

"Ok, I guess" he murmurs as he prepared to fly towards town. When they got there everyone freaked out at seeing a dragon again, but over time they came to accept Natsu being a dragon. Its been about six months since Natsu came back to town. Everyone is still trying to find a way to reverse his curse while he ponders about the world's greatest treasure and about a certain blond haired beauty. '_How am I ever going to figure out the world's greatest treasure? I wonder what it is anyway, maybe its food or like actual treasure. Speaking of food I'm hungry, when will Luce get here with some food. She's so pretty and cute. Her smile and laugh are so gorgeous. I think I might like her.' _Natsu thinks waiting outside of Fairy Tail for his best friend in the whole world. "Hey Natsu, sorry if I made you wait, heres your food" says Lucy appearing through the doors of the pub with a cart full of food

"Thanks Luce, I starving" Natsu states sucking up the food '_Maybe I should ask her about the worlds greatest treasure' _He thinks

"Lucy, do you know what the worlds greatest treasure is?" he asks after he finished

"Yeah of course I do. Its love, love makes the world go 'round" she says with a wide smile.

'_Man shes cute'_ "Really, I didn't think of that" Natsu whispers

"Good luck figuring out who you love Natsu. I have to go now, bye" Lucy calls out heading to Mira's leaving Natsu alone in the middle of town. '_If I were to love someone it would most likely be Lucy, but do I like her like that' _he ponders as he heads home himself.

**Practically worked all day on this. Hoped you liked it **

**K the Loner out **

**Peace Nerds**


	8. Chapter 6

Its been a month since Lucy told Natsu that the worlds greatest treasure is love. Ever since that day he couldn't get the thought of Lucy out of his head. "Hey Mira" he calls out to the white haired bartender leaving her house

"Hi Natsu, do you need anything?" she asks

"Well i was wondering, how do you know you're in love?" natsu asked her shyly

"Well Natsu its different for everyone. How about you tell me what you feel when you're around her" she says getting that twinkle in her eyes

"Ok well...my heart beats really fast and i can't help but smile when she smiles. I feel so happy being around her and i can't help but smile when i think of her. She makes me so nervous and confused at the same time" Natsu answers gaining a blush and forming a smile

"Natsu, you're in love. Who is she? Is she Lucy? Are you in love with Lucy, Natsu?" Mira asks as she gets closer to Natsu with each question already thinking about their babies

"Well uh...um. Maybe" he mummers sweating bullets

"AWWWWWWW" Mira squeals "Natsu, I think she likes you too you should tell her. I have to go or I'll be late, see you later Natsu. Good luck"

"Good luck with what?" Lucy asks from behind Natsu

"Lucy! Uhh...nothing. D-Did you..um..hear anything we were talking about" the nervous Natsu stuttered

"Just the good luck part, why?" Lucy questioned

"Oh, its nothing, don't worry about it. Did you sleep well?" he asked avoiding her question

"Yes, I did. Heres your breakfast by the way" replies Lucy handing Natsu his breakfast

"Thanks Luce, you're the best cook ever" he says scarfing down his food. _'Why do I always have to blush when he compliments me. He so cute and funny, but I can't tell him that. I don't think he likes me that way' _Lucy thinks waiting for Natsu to finish his food. After he finished breakfast they talked liked they always do, but today was not going to be like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas evryone hope the rest of ur day is awesome <strong>

**K the Loner out **

**Ho Ho Ho Nerds**


	9. Chapter 7

When Lucy left to go put away the dishes, she never came back leaving a very worried Natsu behind. "Lucy!" He screamed his voice roaring throughout the entire village "Where are you!?" He was starting to freak out and almost went on a rampage looking for her. _'Lucy, where are you? Oh Mavis, I hope she didn't get hurt or what if she was kidnapped. I'll save you Luce' _Natsu thought as he took to the skies to search better.

Meanwhile, Lucy was being dragged back to her home by none other than Mavis. "Mavis, what are you doing? I don't want to go back" Lucy cried to the fairy.

"Sorry Lucy, but your dad is really worried about you. I just couldn't stand seeing him like that" Mavis says pushing her further.

"Lucy!" Jude yelled as they got closer giving her a hug. "Where have you been? I'm sorry, Mavis told me everything. I'll try To be better. I'm so sorry."

"Papa, I..I...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have run away, i should have just talked to you about it" Lucy says her eyes getting watery

"It alright Lucy. Lets have a talk" he says consoling her. If only she knew what was going on in town.

"Natsu, you need to calm down. We'll find her okay." Jellal says confronting his friend about, the once again, missing blond.

"No, I have to find her. Where could see be? Lucy!" he frantic red dragon screams

"Natsu, stop before you destroy the village!" Erza yells at him causing him to freeze in his stop

"I just...I just...have to find her" he mutters with a saddened voice

"And we will, we just need to think" Mira says petting Natsu

"Did you check her house?" heres nows decides to say

"I didn't think of that. Where does she live?" Natsu questioned almost pouncing on Laxus

"Just south of here. Calm down, will ya" Laxus grunts. With that said they all watched as Natsu prepared to fly. "Natsu, wait!" everyone screamed at him but it was too late, he was already heading towards the west. He flew as fast as his wings could carry him with only one thing in mind, _'Lucy'_.

She was just sitting there talking with her dad, sorting out the mixed feelings and trying to make amends. When suddenly a big red dragon comes crashing down interrupting them. "Get behind me Lucy" Jude commands shielding her from the dragon view.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells staring right at the father daughter pair

"What do you want with my daughter, you dragon?" her father asked

"No papa, its ok. Natsu is a friend, he won't hurt us" Lucy reassures her dad

"Natsu?" Jude asks confused

"Natsu, the dragon, hes nice. I'm going to talk to him ok" she says emerging from behind Jude and walking toward Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, what's the matter?" Lucy asked when she got close enough to him

"Luce,I was worried about you. You left and didn't come back. I'm just glad your ok" Natsu says

"Yeah I'm fine, Natsu. I'm sorry I made you worry" she apologizes

"It's ok. Look I have something to tell you, something important" he muttered avoiding eye contact

"What is it?" Lucy whispers feeling nervous all of a sudden

"Lucy, I...I...I lo...I love you Lucy" Natsu said finally gaining the courage

"Natsu, I...I...I love you too" a blushing blond stuttering. At that moment the two couldn't be any happier, but something was off. Natsu wasn't turning back to normal.


	10. Arigatō

**I think its about time I thank all of you for reading this story. I really appreciate those of you who follow me and have favorited this story and/or follow it. Arigatō minna, I'll make sure to keep writing awesome stories for you guys. With that being said I need an idea for a story so far im stuck with writing song-fics abput various animes. I wpuld apperciate a story idea it keeps me occupied, any anime lets just hope I've watched it lawl, but back to the main topic of this post. ARIGATŌ MINNA!(/^▽^)/ (＾▽＾****) ヽ****(*≧ω≦)ﾉ ****(*^▽^*) Ya'll is life keep reading/writing**

**K the Loner out **

**Peace Nerds **

**(/^▽^)/**


	11. Chapter 8

_'Why am/is I/he not turning back to normal soon.'_ they thought at the same time.

"Natsu, I'm going to try something,but if it doesn't work I want you to know that I will love always love you no matter what form you're in" she said as she approached him. Lucy then proceeded to plant a kiss on his snout hoping it would work. After the kiss he starts to glow but someone far away noticed this change.

Zeref had been traveling across the land when suddenly he felt that one of his curses was being broken. _'I choose to believe there's no such thing as true love therefore no one shall be happy'_ he thought as he started to cast a spell that will reverse back the effects of the curse.

When the glowing finally faded there stood a red dragon in its place. "Oh Mavis, why didn't that work" Lucy cried out

"I don't know dear, but I sense a dark force approaching this way" Mavis says fearing the worsed

"Its ok Lucy, really, you don't have to worry so much about me going back to normal. It doesn't matter anyway" Natsu says with a saddened tone

"But you're unhappy and I want you to be happy thats what love is about" Lucy replies giving Natsu a hug the best way she could.

"Well don't you two look happy" Zeref says emerging from the shadows

"Zeref, what have you done? Turn Natsu back to normal" Mavis asks/commands

"No, those under my curse never learn nor change. Why is this any different?" the evil wizard asked

"You weren't always like this Zeref. You used to be a nice wizard. What has changed you?" Mavis asks worried for her former friend

"Human ignorance" Zeref answers monotonically."I do not believe in true love so therefore until I see it in its truest form, I shall never reverse this curse" he finished

"Then what is that," she starts pointing to Natsu and Lucy, "is that not love in its truest form?"

"No, its not. I do not believe in love" he says

"This is not the person I once knew. Well I'm going to make you believe whether you like it or not because...because...because I...I love you Zeref. I love you, always have so I will make you believe in love with my love" Mavis says determination in her eyes. At that moment both of their hearts then beating faster that anything. _'What is this I'm feeling in my chest' _Zeref thought after that confession

"You..." Zeref starts only to be engulfed in a bright light. What remained in his place was a man with red eyes, black hair that fades toward white near his tips, a black cloak that fades to white at the end that had holder trimming around it. "Zeref, I alway knew your were still good and even if you still don't believe in love I will help you" Mavis says smiling and walking to him.

"I see, then I shall turn you back to normal boy" Zeref then begins to muttered a spell encasing Natsu in a glowing light. When it fades standing in his place was a tall, muscular, salmon haired teen. "Woah, look at me, I'm back to normal, isn't this great Luce" Natsu exclaims giving Lucy a bone crushing hug

"Yeah that great Natsu. I'm so happy for you" Lucy says returning the hug

"Lucy dear, this is where we part ways. I'll be going with Zeref now, you no longer need my guidance" Mavis says smiling

"Bye Mavis, I wish you the best of luck" she says waving the two good bye as they walk off.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at how everything was working out. "Hey Natsu" she whispers

"Yeah Luce" he answered

"I'm in love with a dragon" she says smiling up at him

"And I'm in love with a runaway" he said leaning down to give her a kiss. At that moment Lucy only had one thought, _'Dragons are good kissers'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawl you guys thought it was going to be true loves kiss lol no. Hope ya'll guys liked ghis story I had fun writing it. I'll continue writing to the best of my abilities. Those of you going to school keep working hard, make ur dreams come true. Dont forget to read my other stories. Have wonderful lives <strong>

**Soul Eater: s/10890090/1/Painkiller **

**Ouran High School Host Club: **** s/10807632/1/Lullaby **

**K the Loner out **

**Peace Nerds**


End file.
